After the Impact
by Brie Swarez
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha doesn't believe in "love" and "marriage." Unfortunately, his lover, Naruto Uzumaki, wants the complete package, which ultimately drives a wedge between their relationship. Three years later, they meet again, but under shocking circumstances. How they move forward is up to them. SasuNaru
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** Naruto isn't mine. Kishimoto holds all rights.

**Warnings:** yaoi, au, ooc, mature, language

* * *

***After the Impact***

* * *

_Prologue_

Sasuke Uchiha leaned against the side of his office building and took one final drag of his cigarette before exhaling. He tossed the butt on the ground and smashed it with his heel. He should quit this nasty habit, but he justified it because he only smoked in times of stress. Stress caused by his live-in lover of the past fourteen months.

In his thirty-two years, no one had ever made him feel the way Naruto Uzumaki did. With just one look from those doe-eyed, tropical oceanic eyes, Sasuke's cock sprang to life. He loved fucking and smacking Naruto's tight ass. Loved pulling on those tawny-hued locks. Pleasure coursed through his veins when his lover screamed and moaned his name as his cock plowed into him. In that aspect, all was a bowl of frosted cornflakes.

However, Uzumaki knocked over the bowl, when he announced that he wanted to make their relationship more permanent, more official—as if living together merely signified breadcrumbs on a large plate.

Why did he have to get on this whole commitment spree? Although same-sex marriages were legal in some cities and countries, it didn't mean messing up a good thing.

Besides, no one knew more than Sasuke that matrimony didn't guarantee a happily-ever-after. Naruto told him he couldn't possibly know since he'd never experienced it.

"_Love" is a ruse people use when they want to cover up wrongs and expects forgiveness. Such bullshit._

Sasuke moved away from the building and headed towards the parking lot.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki stiffened when he heard Sasuke enter the bedroom. Usually on the nights his lover worked late, he was asleep, but tonight—restless_._

_Tch, damn hard to sleep when the man I love thinks I'm good enough to fuck, but not good enough to be in a relationship heading for the final knot._

Sasuke never said a word, but what else would warrant such a behavior? Didn't he make the best partner? He cooked, cleaned, made him chuckle, smirk, and smile every now and again. A hard feat to accomplish since his lover's stoic demeanor rivaled a robot.

Uchiha had reservations about their age difference, and though he never mentioned it, Naruto often wondered how much of a role his gender played in the man's decision, too. Sasuke denied his assumptions, but it didn't stop him from thinking otherwise, since his lover was bisexual.

That should have been his warning sign when he met Sasuke. The guy had the type of mysterious appeal that would make women _and_ men give him a second look.

He was a powerful, rawboned work of art, reaching over six feet in height. Strands of cobalt hair fell over his forehead, as though he couldn't be bothered with a comb. On most men, it would look unkempt; on him, it worked. The harsh lines of his face and his hawk-like obsidian eyes gave him a menacing, but compelling appearance. His sharp blade of a nose rested over a pair of thin, wide lips. Separately, his features were forceful, but together they made a devastating combination. His body was lean, with the definition of a pro athlete who visited the gym twice a day. And his air of cocky self-assurance—irritating yet appealing.

That had been Naruto's impression of him the first day they met. Nevertheless, what had truly sealed the deal for him—a reputable surgeon with a successful practice did charity work for poor patients. It spoke of a great character. And Uzumaki liked the way he had handled Ino's son. When Ino finally introduced him, Naruto caught the slow appraisal Sasuke made of his body. He had taken his business card and called him the next day. They had an instant rapport and begun talking nightly on the phone. Then the calls had turned into lunches, which transformed into real dates. Clearly, the next step had been sex. And after four months of dating him, Uzumaki realized his feelings ran deeper than the physical. He assumed the same for Sasuke. Therefore, when Uchiha had asked him to move in, he jumped at the chance, though he still kept his apartment in case of anything.

Uzumaki had surmised, of course, that by moving in with Sasuke, the guy wanted a relationship with the potential of marriage, but ten months later, his role entailed being a convenient lover and housekeeper. It galled him to consider everything he did for the man, while still holding down his job at the store. Though Uchiha enunciated he didn't have to work if he didn't want to, quitting his job would have unquestionably made him feel like a kept man. And no one exuded independence like Uzumaki. He worked hard for all he achieved in his twenty-eight years.

Maybe if he had known before moving in how Sasuke felt about getting married one day, he wouldn't have done so, but now he was in too deep. He loved Sasuke so much it hurt. Sometimes he wished his lover wasn't a good person, a great lover, a great listener, and the best cuddler ever. Then he would have the incentive to leave him. But Uchiha treated him in a way he never did with others. Gorgeous men and women were plentiful, but his lover always came home to him.

Even so, the guy's outlook on love, commitment, and marriage soured everything. Something else that bothered Uzumaki a lot was that he'd never met his lover's family. Was the man ashamed of him? Every time he brought up the topic of meeting his relatives, Uchiha had dismissed the notion.

Naruto sighed as he listened to him moving around. The pretense of happiness he exuded became thinner each day.

The minute Sasuke slid into bed, Naruto knew he wanted a romp in the trunk. He always did, but not tonight. Especially, after he'd told him earlier today: "Get off his back and stop nagging about marriage."

Uchiha moved closer to him, a hand landing on his shoulder.

Naruto forced himself not to respond. He wouldn't allow him the privilege. Sasuke would learn things couldn't always go his way.

"Naruto, I know you're awake, so stop pretending you're asleep. You're not even breathing like someone sleeping."

Lips brushed against his ear. He curled his fists and bit his lips.

Sasuke captured his earlobe between strong teeth, the slight sting of his bite evoking a gasp in surprise and pleasure.

_Damn him. The lethal bastard knows just how to get me in the mood. Shit. _He groaned, his cock stiffening.

Uchiha continued to nip at his sensitive flesh like he hadn't heard him. The feral gleam in his eyes spoke of the lust thrumming through his veins.

Before Naruto could protest, Sasuke ripped the covers away and removed his boxers.

"Teme!"

"You want this."

When Sasuke entered Alpha-mode, Uzumaki knew there wasn't a damn thing he could do to change his mind. Besides, his lover's words rang true. Hadn't he secretly craved this?

Uchiha slid on top of him and peppered hot kisses against his neck. Naruto's fingers dug into his thick hair, holding his head against him. The warmth of his lover's breath sent pulses of ecstasy down his spine. Sasuke's kisses were making it hard for him to think, but at this point, he didn't care. The angry words of this morning's argument no longer mattered. The only thing worth thinking about at this moment was the pure, unadulterated lust coursing from his head to his toes.

Uchiha's tongue grazed the hollow of his throat. "That's more like it," he growled. He nudged his lover's thighs apart with his knee, rubbing the length of his cock against a quivering anus.

The rock-hard shaft pulsed and rubbed, teasing Uzumaki. He wished Sasuke would hurry up and plunge inside, but he knew the man would only give in when he could no longer articulate his desires. Uchiha sure made an excellent lover. He carried Naruto's body to the heights of passion, making him so hot he could barely breathe before screwing him senseless.

Sasuke shifted to the side of him and trailed a finger down the center of his lover's body, until he reached his throbbing anus.

Naruto's hips shot forward.

"You want it bad, don't you?" A knowing grin lit Uchiha's face.

"You know I do, dammit. Don't tease me!" Uzumaki grabbed the finger slowly stroking his hole and shoved it in.

"Eager, aren't you, hm?" Sasuke taunted, and if Naruto wasn't so damn horny, he'd knee him in the nuts for continuing this torture.

"Shut up and fuck me!"

"No dice." Sasuke's finger twisted, scissored, and curled.

"Oh..." Heat licked him from every angle. Only Sasuke could push him to this burning need for fulfillment. Another finger joined the first and Uchiha circled, eliciting a soft moan from his throat. His hips ground against the teasing fingers. Highly aroused and wanting more, he hissed, "You're a bastard. You know that?"

Sasuke chuckled. "Hn, but you want this bastard, don't you?"

"Tch."

"Not the answer I want." Uchiha's fingers brushed against his prostrate, sending shockwaves of pleasure soaring through his body.

"Y-Yes."

White teeth appeared. "_Good_," Sasuke said, lowering his head to take one taut nipple between his lips. His mouth was hungry, hot, and savage like a wild beast as he suckled and nibbled.

"Ouch!" Naruto yelped when his lover's teeth clamped on the tight bud. He had yelled out more from surprise than anything else because the pleasure far outweighed the pain. He loved it when Sasuke got a little rough with him. Vanilla sex was great, but sometimes a low-down, dirty fucking did the job. He didn't want lovemaking. He wanted to fuck.

"Give it to me."

"This is your punishment for trying to deny me and yourself when we both know you want this." Sasuke transferred his attention to the other rigid nipple, then removed his fingers before ramming in once more, probing, digging, seeking. His lover's nails dug into his shoulders, breaking skin. His lips returned to the other nipple, repeating the same motion.

Uzumaki shivered. Desire pulsed within his body, matching the rhythm of his heart. He wanted to grab him by the cock and demand that he fuck him, but his lover had an almost superhuman amount of restraint.

Uchiha was the master of his body and secret desires, firing up his blood more than any man he'd ever been with. He was helpless against the passion his lover unleashed inside him.

Naruto arched his back as Sasuke finger-fucked him with quick, steady thrusts. Cum leaked from his cock.

Lifting his head to look at him, Uchiha appeared slightly dangerous. "Who do you belong to?"

"You. Only you."

A hot tongue circled his left nipple.

"Whose body is this?"

Naruto trembled. "Yours."

"Don't you forget it."

How could he, when the guy's body was imprinted all over him?

Sasuke groaned again, covering Uzumaki's mouth in a fervent kiss. His lover's mouth opened eagerly under the savage assault of his. Tongues pushed forward, tasting and exploring the recesses of each other's mouths. Uchiha sucked his tongue, dominating the kiss. When he finally lifted his head, they both panted for breath, although the intensity of his stare threatened to steal Uzumaki's away. He straddled him once again and pinned his arms above his head. Hips lifted to meet his cock, but he shook his head.

"On all fours." An arrogant smirk curved his lips.

Naruto would have told him to fuck off, but he wanted it more than anything. Sasuke released him and moved away. Uzumaki positioned himself on hands and knees, shaking with anticipation. He sighed with relief when the tip of his lover's cock slid inside. Desire overthrew the sting of pain. He pushed his hips back as Uchiha moved forward, savoring the delicious length of him. The man was so deep within him. They were one and he loved it. Sasuke gripped his hips, digging fingers into his skin.

"You got your results today, didn't you?"

"Of course I did. Why—"

Uchiha's cock slammed into him before he could finish. _What the fuck?!_ This counted as the third time the guy had asked that question during sex, and now it finally dawned on him why. _The arse! Does he think I'm cheating on him?_ About to voice his displeasure with his words, he stopped short as Sasuke's cock hit the right spot. _Shit._

Smack. Uchiha's hand cracked down on his ass. "So tight. You have the tightest hole I've ever fucked, and it's mine. All mine. I'm not going to let anyone else fuck this ass." Smack. His hand came down on the tender rump again, this time on the other cheek. The pain was minimal, but the pleasure was immense. He surged forward, increasing the pace of their motions, his cock slamming into his lover's anus.

Naruto knew he'd be a little sore in the morning, but this was well worth it. Only Sasuke evoked such yearning. He felt like a wanton, always craving more of Uchiha's cock. He sensed a build-up in his body, spreading from the tips of his toes up his legs, then traveled along his spine. When the sensation reached his head, he thought he'd lose consciousness.

Sasuke carried him to an intense, frenzied peak. Uzumaki groaned loudly when he achieved his mind-shattering release. His lover's grunts filled the air, the grip on his hip tightened, the strokes pounded deeper and harder. Uchiha continued to grind into him, his balls emptying into his lover's thirsty hole.

When his arms would no longer hold him steady, Uzumaki collapsed, with Uchiha following. He rolled, lying on his back and gathered him in his arms. Within minutes, Sasuke fell asleep.

Naruto wondered what thoughts prowled through his lover's mind. As usual, Uchiha hadn't said he loved him. Or that he even really liked him. Was this the ultimate destination possible for their relationship? Would Sasuke never utter the words that could give him the reassurance he desperately craved?

Memories of their time together flicked through Naruto's mind like a rotating cartwheel. Most of the time he always propositioned or instigated an improvement in their relationship. Sasuke rarely went out of his way in acting or stating the essentials in a relationship. Was he so pathetic that he had to stay with someone who made no compromise? Didn't he deserve more? The reality of the situation crippled him.

_Do I actually love someone like that? Then what the hell does that make me? A love-sick fool? And all those questions about making sure I'm clean__—like I'm cheating on him. __This isn't how I pictured our relationship. If this continues, I'll never be the same. I'll change. Desperation will consume me. That's a life I can't live. Because it's not love._

His childhood and teenage years flashed throughout his mind. Broken. Pain. Lost. Reverting towards such a state would shatter him.

Naruto took his time prying off the fingers splayed across his chest and slid off the bed. It was time for him to leave this fruitless relationship.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'm not certain how long this will be, but it won't be under five chapters for sure. I hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Naruto isn't mine. Kishimoto holds all rights.

******Warnings:** yaoi, au, ooc, mature, language

* * *

***Half-empty***

* * *

This had to be a mistake. Though the words, "Naruto Uzumaki's Engagement Party" stood out starkly against the purple card. Left eye twitching, Sasuke crushed the card in his right hand.

_Naruto's getting married?_

The floodgate barring the memories of Naruto three years ago burst open.

_The smell of tomato and onion permeated the air. Sasuke's stomach responded with a low growl. Still, he knew something was wrong the moment he entered the kitchen. _

_Naruto stood in front of the oven, preparing breakfast like usual. Except his lover's stiff back could probably grind the unpeeled onions on the counter. _

Great. He's upset_. _The last thing I need is another argument this early in the damn morning.

_He had a day full of consultations and two surgeries later. Going into the office with angry words on his mind didn't enter his schedule. Playing it cool was necessary at this point._

_"Morning, dobe." He approached Naruto and planted a chaste kiss on his warm, tanned cheek._

_"Hmm," was all Sasuke received for his effort. No "Good morning, Teme," and Naruto was already dressed, which was odd, because the guy usually went to work at eleven. He knew something bothered him, but he had no intention of pulling out the clog stopping the leak._

_Uchiha put on a fresh pot of coffee and poured Uzumaki a cup before sitting down at the table. He picked up his paper and started reading. But a niggling feeling shattered his focus, telling him that his lover seemed a little off. And as much as he wanted to ignore it, doing so proved difficult. _

_He placed the paper on the table, took a sip of his coffee, then asked, "What's wrong?"_

_Naruto slowly turned around and gave him a tight smile. "Everything's dandy. Unless...you believe a travesty is in the works?"_

_Sasuke flattened his lips. He knew that tone well. The blond was itching for a fight. Well, if the man intended on playing games and refusing to disclose his pressing thoughts, then he wouldn't give him the satisfaction of probing._

_"Okay, in that case…" He shrugged and raised the paper. Without looking up, he could feel Naruto's stare burning him like an ant under a magnifying glass on a sunny day._

_After couple seconds sailed by without Uchiha commenting further, Uzumaki finally turned away from him. He banged pots and pans noisily around the oven range. _

What the hell? _Sasuke tried portraying an air of nonchalance while he flipped through the pages of news. However, once Naruto practically threw the food onto his plate, he realized the blond wouldn't let him have any peace until he found out what the issue was._

_He tossed the paper aside. "What?"_

_"For a man with a medical degree, you're pretty dull, eh?"_

_Uchiha pursed his lips. Though he never revealed much of his childhood to Naruto, nothing angered him more than when someone questioned his intelligence. _

_Taking deep, even breaths, he clipped out, "What are you getting at?"_

_Naruto narrowed his eyes. "You asked me about my test results last night."_

_He raised a brow. "And?"_

_Naruto huffed. "It wasn't the first time you've asked about it, and I won't let you disrespect me like that again. We've been together for a while now and you still think I'm _cheating_ on you!?" By the time he finished, he was pacing the ceramic-tiled floor._

_Sasuke merely leaned back in the chair. "That's nothing to fuss over. It's a simple, logical question. We agreed you'd do a check-up on a regular basis."_

_"Riiiight, because you never know when I'll turn to someone else."_

_"Exactly, so why are you mad?"_

_Arms crossed over his chest, his nostrils flaring, Naruto glared at him. "Do you think I would screw another person when I'm committed to you? I have morals, but the fact that you'd ask me that, and during sex of all times, was hurtful." His light blue eyes flashed with righteous indignation. _

_Sasuke stood up, his appetite lost. "Quit making a big deal over such a trivial matter. I simply asked you about the results. You weren't on trial."_

_Naruto glowered at him. "You might not think it's a big deal, but I do. It wasn't even the question itself, but the reason you asked me last night and the same reason you asked me before. And I know why you did it."_

_Sasuke sneered. "Oh, do you, Dr. Phil? Why, then?"_

_A vein twitched in Uzumaki's jaw. "Don't belittle me, Sasuke. You asked because you don't believe I can be faithful to you always, and since I've been asking you about marriage, that rattles your chain even more."_

_Uchiha couldn't deny it. Marriage had never entered into the equation for him. Plus those vows and the license had the weight of a feather. People cheated, argued, fought, and committed other disgusting acts to each other and still stayed in an insincere union._

_Sickened by his thoughts, he stashed it away and refocused on the conversation at hand. "Yes, that's exactly why I asked. I wanted to make sure we were still on the same page."_

_The next thing he knew, a fist flew toward his face. He ducked, but the man's knuckles brushed against his cheek._

_"Don't you ever try that again, Naruto." His fingers quivered, itching to return the favor._

_Uzumaki's nostrils flared. "Why? You deserve it. Did the past months mean anything to you? Do you really think so little of me? If I wanted someone else, why would I spend my time with an uptight arse like you?"_

_Sasuke shot him an irritated glance."You're the one who keeps bringing up marriage, even after I've repeatedly said I'm not interested."_

_"You didn't answer my question. Do you think I'm capable of cheating on you?" _

_Sasuke sighed. He hadn't meant to question his integrity, but this was an issue he wouldn't budge on. "Naruto, you're young. You'll soon learn that marriage isn't what it's cracked up to be." He patted him on the shoulder, which only seemed to enrage him._

_"Don't you dare patronize me, Sasuke Uchiha."_

_Uzumaki never used his full name unless he was really angry. Uchiha would have to tread lightly. "__I'm not trying to patronize you. I'm just trying to say that marriage isn't for me_—_something you've always known."_

_"Why?"_

_"The way I see it, marriage is just a lousy piece of paper that represents nothing but lies and broken promises."_

_"How can you say that? My parents were happily married."_

_He sighed. "That's different."_

_"How?"_

_He refrained from uttering words capable of adding more oil to the fire and said instead, "Fifty percent of marriages in this country end in divorce, and the other half may not be living as happily as they appear to be."_

_Uzumaki's eyelids fell, his shoulders slumping. "Is that what you really believe, Sasuke?"_

_"You've always known how I felt. I've said it on numerous occasions."_

_"Yes, I know, but I thought…"_

_"Thought you could change my mind? Not happening. Besides, we have a good thing going here. Why pick the lock?"_

_"Although we basically live as spouses already, I don't get the benefits of a legalized union. What if you were seriously injured? I wouldn't have the right to decide what to do with you as your next of kin, and vice versa. You'd have no recourse if something were to happen to me."_

_Sasuke lifted a brow. "__Now you're being ridiculous. You're thinking about things that may or may not __happen. There are people who are paid to do that_—_they're called insurance agents. Anyway, you knew the deal. Let's just sit down and have breakfast. In fact, tell you what, why don't you treat yourself on your upcoming day off? You can use the Visa."_

_Naruto shook his head. "Do you seriously think that solves everything? As long as you give me your credit card, I'll shut up? That's not going to work this time, Sasuke."_

_Uchiha raked his fingers through his hair. "What do you want, then?"_

_Naruto shrugged. "Besides marriage? Your love and respect would be nice."_

_"I do respect you, Naruto. As far as love is concerned, I don't believe it really exists."_

_"How can you say that? I love you, Sasuke."_

_"You don't really love me. I know you don't, and one day you'll realize I'm right."_

_"Then what do we have?"_

_"Mutual respect, understanding, companionship, and mind-blowing sex." He stretched his hand towards the table. "Now, come on, Naruto, let's have breakfast, and, tonight, I'll take you out. We can visit the newly opened seafood restaurant near the Wharf." He hoped his offer would mollify him._

_Uzumaki straightened his shoulders. "Maybe I won't be here when you get back."_

_Sasuke's eyes narrowed. The blond had threatened to leave him on several occasions these past couple of months, but he never had. He was getting damn tired of his harmless threats._

_"Hn, you'll be here and this is why." He grabbed him, his arms wrapping around his lean, toned body. _

_The minute Sasuke's mouth clamped on to Naruto's, the same turbulent feelings rushed through his body the way they always did. Contentment, anticipation, desire, and something deeper, but he refused to examine it. His cock became rigid, and his tongue pried his lover's lips apart, demanding entrance. Uzumaki struggled against his hold, but Uchiha wouldn't release him until he received obedience._

_Fuck, Naruto tasted hot, dark, with a hint of coffee. Every time he kissed him, his body filled with warmth and a ravenous desire to claim this man repeatedly._

_Sasuke ground his pelvis against his lover's crotch. Only when Naruto relaxed and returned his hungry kiss did he loosen his grip. He lifted his hands to cup the sides of his lover's face, probing deeper into the moist orifice. An even richer taste flooded his mouth. He needed more. He sucked on Uzumaki's tongue and the low moan his lover released, filled him with masculine pride. It was he who had brought this fiery, passionate, caring man to this state of arousal._

_If he didn't have to be at the hospital in an hour, he'd take him to their bedroom and fucked him until the thought of leaving never crossed his mind again. He released that addictive mouth and gazed into dazed oceanic eyes._

_"Let's not argue about this again, okay?" he coaxed._

_Naruto gasped, pulling away from him. "You've got a lot of damn nerve! Did you think a mere kiss would get me off the topic? I'm very serious."_

_That was it. He refused to continue this conversation. "Grow up, Naruto. I wish you'd leave me alone and forget about this marriage crap. If you absolutely want marriage, then you can forget about me, too!" He knew he laid it on a bit thick, but he wasn't surrendering to emotional blackmail._

_A humorless laugh slipped through Naruto's lips._

What the hell? _"__Are you okay?"_

_Uzumaki nodded. "I'm fine." _

_His lover's vacant expression bothered him. "You're sure?"_

_Again, Naruto only nodded. _

_Sasuke sighed, hesitating to leave for work with the way things were. "Say something."_

_The man merely looked at him. _

_Uchiha's lips tightened. If this was another one of his lover's games, he wasn't playing. "I'll grab breakfast on the way to the office and see you when I get home."_

_He received no response._

_Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose before gathering his car keys. Naruto would slip out of his funk soon enough. The blond would just have to learn that sometimes you couldn't always get what you wanted._

_Later on that night, he returned home, and Naruto didn't greet him. He thought the man was simply fuming over their heated discussion this morning. However, when he entered the kitchen, no food scent permeated the air. No pots were on the stove or in the dish hanger. He assumed Naruto left his food in the microwave and headed upstairs. Once he opened the bedroom, Sasuke could only stare at the rumpled sheets, opened drawers, bared walls, and the white piece of paper plastered on the mirror. _

_Sasuke headed towards it and a seven lettered word in caps twisted his gut in a way he never imagined. _

_GOODBYE._

That's all? _He couldn't believe Naruto removed all traces of himself, tracks of unanswered questions and unresolved feelings lingering behind._

Sasuke pushed the memory aside, hating the downpour mood hanging over him. Naruto made his decision when he left that day. But knowing how much the man had professed his "love" for him, only to be saying that to someone else? Sasuke shoved the crumpled paper in his pocket, then left the house. He needed a smoke.

* * *

A throng of well-wishers congratulated Naruto on his engagement party. Yet he never felt so alone.

He loved Hinata Hyūga. Kindness poured off her like a warm glow**–**her gentle voice, soothing to him. She dedicated herself to her family and the community. They shared similar likes of humor and philosophical views, but the similarities ended there. On the matter of sex, they were miles apart. Hinata had informed him early on in their relationship that she had no intention of putting out before marriage.

Not exactly a declaration pleasing to a man with a strong libido, but he could wait. Anticipation after all was half the fun. Then she had stated nervously that she rode the traditional path. Uzumaki could go for that as long as she was on all fours. But a life of tepid kisses and the missionary position she preferred wouldn't cut it. He wasn't a freak by any stretch of the imagination, but he loved a good, gritty fuck occasionally.

Memories of the past flashed through his mind: making love to the point of exhaustion. The type of love making that dampened your hair with sweat and the sheets stripped from the bed. The uninhibited session of love making that began in one room and ended in another with entwined bodies in a sated heap. Just remembering such a time had his dick tenting in his pants.

_Shit._

So here he stood, pretending to listen as his friends wished him well and told him how lucky he was. Drats, he didn't have the heart to tell them that lukewarm tea gave him more heat than her.

Glancing across the room to where Hinata stood with her girls, she exhibited more expressions and interactions with them than she did with him. So why were they having an engagement party, and why had he allowed their relationship to progress to this point? Did he think that switching back on the "straight" trail would prove he more than qualified as "husband" material? When did he resort to such a desperate state? Hadn't he sacrificed enough of his pride and dignity before he left Sasuke Uchiha?

His shoulders slumped forward. Could he have been that starved for love? And if so, then why did his solution seem like he trudged through the desert for water, ending up unsuccessful, and not discovering an escape route towards paradise?

He rubbed his forehead. _I'm such a fucking mess._

"Naruto."

The soft, feminine voice shattered his musings and paused his ministrations. His gaze connected with lilac-colored eyes.

Instead of happiness and contentment thrumming through his veins, he only felt a gnawing ache in his soul.

* * *

After driving for one hour, thirty minutes, Sasuke convinced himself that Naruto getting married had nothing to do with him. And yet, he arrived at the address mentioned on that damn invitation card. He wondered if Naruto had sent it as a way of bragging about finally finding someone who would marry him.

Sasuke stomped on the butt of his cigarette then glanced up at the dark-brown building. Purple, white, and pink flowers decorated the opened black gates. A chiming tune one would hear at an opera rang throughout the vicinity.

He strolled across the pavement, climbed the two steps and pulled the glass door open and entered. He followed the sound of music to the open doors of Suite Three. Taking surveillance of the room, he recognized several familiar faces. He knew his presence would cause a commotion, but it was unavoidable. He moved through the crowd, passing an old colleague. A quick nod in the man's direction and he moved on searching the room. Loud male laughter drew his attention. A quick survey of the professional dressed men, he zeroed in on one in particular, knowing he had identified the man who had left him befuddled...and...his stomach in knots.

His heart did what it always did when Naruto was near. It thumped heavily against his ribs, sending blood rushing to his groin. His nostrils flared as though scenting him, and the room fell away as he stood there looking at him.

Naruto had changed since he had last seen him. The shoulder-length hair he remembered running his fingers through was gone. Short, spiky amber hair framed his round face. An extreme change that was charismatic as well as mature. Uzumaki had always looked younger than he was and the new style helped him to look his age of thirty-one. Cobalt eyes stared back at him, glinting with a mixture of shock, longing, and anger. Fuck, it pissed Uchiha off and turned him on at the same time. His eyes dropped to the small stubborn mouth opening and closing repeatedly. Just the thought of it wrapped around his cock had him aroused. He scanned the length of the man's body clothed in an impeccable tailored white suit accompanied by a white shirt and purple tie. Then he returned his focus on that expressive face. It was then he noticed the blond's defiant chin hiking higher, an arched brow, and folded hands.

Sasuke smirked. Intimidation wasn't Naruto's forte. Therefore, useless in preventing him from attaining answers to his questions, and God help anyone who blocked his path.

As he stepped forward, a deep rumbling boomed to life in a gravelly roar, his body shaking from its tremors. People screamed and thrashed throughout the room–their panic tangible. He quickly glanced at Naruto grabbing a woman into his arms and running his fingers through her hair.

_That must be his __fiancée__._ The thought had Uchiha clenching his teeth.

But in the next second, his heart skipped a beat, when a glass-like object toppled on Naruto, who shielded the woman in his arms. Something vise-like gripped his lungs, his breath coming slower and sharper. _Naruto._ He pushed one foot in front of the other, ignoring those who pushed by him in a daze. Goosebumps peppered his skin when the woman dropped beside Naruto's crumpled form on the ground. As he inched closer, something hard hit him and the next thing he knew, he was swaying before succumbing to the darkness.

* * *

**AN:** Thank you guys for the feedback. See you soon for chapter two.


End file.
